Tiara with a Heart of Diamond
by Rarity92
Summary: After the events of 'Crusaders of the Lost Mark', Diamond Tiara is now friends of the Cutie Mark Crusaders and she's gaining the friendship of her classmates as well...except for Snips and Snails. Out of jealously, they plan a cruel prank to humiliate the reformed Diamond Tiara.
1. Prologue and Act I

**Tiara with a Heart of Diamond**

 **(A/E: Hello, everyone! As you must know, I LOVE the 'Crusaders of the Lost Mark' episode (it's my second favorite MLP episode of the entire show, only to be surpassed by 'Twilight's Kingdom') and I've been waiting for a post-reformation Diamond Tiara episode ever since this episode was aired. So I decided to write my idea for an episode. This episode takes after the 'On Our Marks' episode. Enjoy it!)**

 **Prologue**

The school was organizing a party called 'Hoofloose', which it's a dance party where they can vote for the king and queen of the dance. Every pony was making decorations for the party, are lead by Diamond Tiara, who asked for her parents' money to pay for all this.

"Thank you for helpin' us to make this fun event" Apple Bloom thanked.

"At the contrary, I'm glad I could help after all my...'past missteps'" Diamond Tiara said.

"Well, if it wasn't for you, we would never get our Cutie Marks!" Scootaloo cheered as the three clapped with their flanks, showing out their Cutie Marks.

"YAY!" The CMC cheered.

"I also should give you thanks for helping me on stand up to my mother and recover my friendship with Silver Spoon" Diamond Tiara said "Speaking of her, where is she?"

Silver Spoon appeared with a box of streamers.

"Hey, guys, I got the streamers!" Silver Spoon exclaimed as she tripped down, dropped the box and the box ended up on Diamond Tiara "Oh no! I'm sorry, Diamond Tiara!"

But instead of getting angry, Diamond Tiara started laughing for the fact she's covered with streamers.

"Actually, I look pretty funny!" Diamond Tiara said as she kept laughing while the others just stared at her strangely since they're still not used on the 'new' Diamond Tiara.

 **(Theme song)**

 **(A/E: I didn't include the lyrics for two reasons: 1) Copyright issues and 2) For those who hate the song (like Joshscorcher).)**

 **Act I**

The class already finished the decorations as Ms. Cheerilee praised her students' hard work.

"Good job, class" Ms. Cheerilee praised "This event couldn't be made without teamwork's help"

"More like without Diamond Tiara's help, da' nicest rich pony in Ponyville!" Apple Bloom commented, making Diamond Tiara blush.

"Oh, come on, I'm not THAT nice" Diamond Tiara said.

"Geez, everypony pretty much loves the new Diamond Tiara" Snips commented.

"Yeah, now they don't care that she was mean to all of us" Snails replied "I mean, what if she comes back to be mean again?"

"Well, we gotta do something!" Snips said.

"Is there a problem, boys?" Ms. Cheerilee asked.

"NO, MA'AM!" they both answered, nervously.

After school, all students were leaving to go to their respective homes. Except the CMC, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, who went to the CMC's treehouse so Silver Spoon can know about the activities the CMC do.

"So, this is what you do with your time?" Silver Spoon asked "You do a lot of stuff to get your Cutie Marks?"

"Exactly!" Apple Bloom answered.

"But now that you have your Cutie Marks, what do you guys do now?" Silver Spoon asked.

"Well, we help anypony to find its Cutie Mark or the meaning behind it" Sweetie Bell answered.

"Like da' time you help Tender Taps, remember?" Scootaloo asked to Apple Bloom.

"Yeah, I remember him!" Apple Bloom answered.

"Maybe you should tell him about the 'Hoofloose' and ask him to be your partner!" Sweetie Bell said.

"Maybe YOU should ask him!" Apple Bloom said, offended and blushed.

"I'd love to, but Button Mash already asked me to be his partner and I said yes" Sweetie Bell replied.

"Scootaloo?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Pipsqueak asked me and I said yes too" Scootaloo answered.

"Y'all did it at purpose, didn't you?" Apple Bloom asked, thinking they set this up to mess with her and making everypony laughing.

"At least you guys got invited, I doubt anypony would invite me after being so mean for so long" Diamond Tiara said with a sad tone.

"If this makes you feel better, I haven't been invited either" Silver Spoon said, also with a sad tone.

"Cheer up, guys!" Apple Bloom said "I'm sure you'll find da' best partners for the 'Hoofloose'!"

"Or...maybe me and Silver Spoon should be partners" Diamond Tiara said, looking at her friend.

"Wait, really?" Silver Spoon asked.

"Yeah, there's no rules that tells the couple should be a colt and a filly" Diamond Tiara said "So, Silver Spoon: would you be my partner for the 'Hoofloose'?"

"Uh...well..." Silver Spoon was about to answer.

Then they started hearing some noisy accordion music. They went out to see where the music is coming and they music was played by...Snips and Snails. They both were even dressed as cupids (Plastic halos, fake wings and...even diapers).

"Snips and Snails?" Apple Bloom asked.

"What are you doing here?" Sweetie Bell asked.

"And why are you wearing...diapers?" Scootaloo asked.

"We have something to say" Snips answered.

"Something for Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon" Snails added.

"What is it?" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon asked.

"Can you be our dance partners for the 'Hoofloose'?" Snips and Snails asked.

The two fillies stared at them for a few seconds...and then they started laughing. The CMC joined the laugh as Snips and Snails felt humiliated.

"I told you dressing up as cupids was a bad idea" Snails said.

"Wait, it wasn't my idea...was it?" Snips asked, being dumb as always.

"Actually, you both look pretty cute" Diamond Tiara said.

"And we have an answer for you" Silver Spoon said.

Snips and Snails just waited nervously for the answer and...

"WE ACCEPT IT!" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon said, making the CMC shocked.

"YOU DO?!" The CMC, Snips and Snails asked, very surprised.

"Yeah, just promise us you won't come wearing those diapers, okay?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"We promise!" Snips answered.

"See you there!" Snails said as they both left.

"Tiara, are you about this?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Of course, maybe they realize I'm not that mean filly anymore!" Diamond Tiara said.

"But, isn't a little weird that we were invited by Snips and Snails?" Silver Spoon asked.

"Why are you guys worryin' it about?" Apple Bloom asked "These two couldn't do anything wrong"

But as soon Snips and Snails were away from them, they started talking.

"The first phrase of our plan is complete!" Snips said "The second phrase begins: to the Sugarcube Corner!"

"But first, can we go to the bathroom?" Snails asked.

"Use the diaper" Snips answered.

"No way!" Snails protested

 **End of Act I**


	2. Act II

**Act II**

 **(A/E: Hello, just a little thing: I misnamed the character Tender Taps to Tender Hoof, so I used the corrected name here. I'll try to correct that name from the previous chapter. With that out of the way, enjoy it!)**

Apple Bloom goes to the dance school where she met Tender Taps. He stayed after class to practice his tap dance and he seemed to improve a lot from the last time. When Apple Bloom came in, Tender Taps looked at her and he tripped up.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Apple Boom asked, approaching him.

"I'm fine" Tender Taps said, standing up "In fact: I've been improving my tap skills since I got my Cutie Mark! All thanks to you!"

"You're welcome..." Apple Bloom said, blushing.

"Is there anything to repay you?" Tender Taps asked.

"THERE IS!" Apple Bloom answered very quickly until she cleared her throat "Ah mean, what Ah'm tryin' to say is this: there is a dance party in my school called 'Hoofloose'. They asked us to bring up a partner and..."

"I'm in!" Tender Taps said.

"Wait, what?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yeah, it would be perfect for me to show everypony my tap dance now that I don't have stage fright!" Tender Taps said "How 'bout you? Would you like to be my partner?"

"YES!" Apple Bloom answered, extremely excited until she stopped and cleared her throat...again "Ah mean, of course Ah would like to be your partner"

"All right, where do you live?" Tender Taps asked.

"In Sweet Apple Acres, see you there!" Apple Bloom answered as she left.

Meanwhile, in Sugarcube Corner; Snips and Snails (not longer wearing their cupid costumes) were inside of the store.

"Would you tell me again why are we here?" Snails asked.

"We're gonna buy a jar of jelly for Diamond Tiara!" Snips answered.

"Sweet...! But, how is that an ultimate revenge?" Snails asked.

"You'll see soon" Snips answered as they approached to the attending table and they were attended by none other than PINKIE PIE!

"WELCOME TO SUGARCUBE CORNER!" Pinkie Pie greeted "May I take your order?"

"Yeah, we'd like a jar of jelly" Snips answered.

"What flavor?" Pinkie Pie asked as she presented a BIG variety of jelly flavors in the most cartoony and over-the-top way "I got strawberry, raspberry, cranberry, blueberry, cherry, lemon, orange, grape, apple, banana, pear, pineapple, melon, watermelon, green tea, prune, peppermint, cinnamon, chocolate, coffee, vanilla, butterscotch and...Earl Grey! I don't know what the last one is, but it's delicious"

Snips and Snails were blow away by Pinkie's acknowledge of jellies

"Uh...I'll choose strawberry" Snips chose.

"Excellent choice!" Pinkie Pie said "Which size?"

"The biggest one you have" Snips answered.

"ALL RIGHT!" Pinkie Pie said as she quickly went for it and she came back with a really heavy 10-feet tall strawberry jelly jar!

"Uh...second thoughts: just a medium size" Snips said.

It was night already and Apple Bloom was wearing the dress she wore on 'Make New Friends, But Keep Discord'.

"Are you excited to become queen of da 'Hoofloose'?" Applejack asked.

"Sis', Ah'm not plannin' to win" Apple Bloom answered "Ah just wanna have fun with my friends and..."

"With your new coltfriend Tender Taps, right?" Applejack asked, blinking an eye as Big Mac freaked out for hearing the word 'coltfriend'.

"He's NOT my coltfriend!" Apple Bloom answered blushing "He's a colt and he's my friend, but he's not my coltfriend!"

 **KNOCK-KNOCK**

"Here it is!" Apple Bloom said.

But when they opened the door, they found a very elegant carriage being pulled by Diamond Tiara's butler. Speaking of Diamond Tiara; she, Silver Spoon and Tender Taps are inside of the carrier.

"Hello, friend" Diamond Tiara greeted.

"Diamond Tiara?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I found this little friend of yours and I offered him to take him with you to the 'Hoofloose' in my precious carriage" Diamond Tiara answered "Why you never presented him to me before?"

"Wait, first at all: how did you 'find' him?" Apple Bloom asked, suspicious.

"Well...ah...I sorta...followed you" Diamond Tiara answered, nervously.

"WHAT?!" Apple Bloom asked, half angry.

"I just wanted to make sure you would be fine" Diamond Tiara said "Even I asked Silver Spoon to spy on Snips and Snails"

"The last time I saw them were in Sugarcube Corner talking with Pinkie Pie" Silver Spoon said "Hey, maybe they're planning a surprise for us!"

"A surprise for us?" Diamond Tiara asked, curious "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Apple Bloom got into the carriage, despite being all confused for all this.

Meanwhile, in the Ponyville Schoolhouse where there's a big dance floor with a coronation stage; Snips was behind the schoolhouse filling a bucket with strawberry jelly.

"All right, it's full enough!" Snips said

"Snips! I already replaced the votes on the box with Diamond Tiara's names!" Snails said.

"Perfect, the prank is all set on!" Snips said with an evil grin.

"Snips, Ms. Cheerilee is coming" Snails warned as Snips quickly hid the bucket in the bushes.

"Snips, Snails, what are you doing here?" Ms. Cheerilee asked, the 'Hoofloose' is about to begin"

"YES, MA'AM!" Snips and Snails nodded.

All the colts and fillies were dancing on the dance floor as they all played different kind of music: waltz, pop, hip-hop and even metal. But the last music was an instrumental version of the song 'Footloose'. Apple Bloom and Tender Taps were the two that sticked out as dancers. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were just sitting waiting for Snips and Snails, but they haven't show up.

"I hope their surprise is good enough to compensate their absent" Silver Spoon said, clearly upset.

"Or maybe they don't trust me that I changed" Diamond Tiara said with a sad tone.

"Hey, cheer up, let's go a dance instead!" Silver Spoon said as she took her hoof to join the dance.

After the final dance, Cheerilee were on the stage to announce the king and queen of the 'Hoofloose'.

"All right, students!" Ms. Cheerilee called "The votes have been counted down and I'll announce the king and the queen" he opened the letter "The king is...PIPSQUEAK!"

Everypony cheered for Pipsqueak, who happily went to stage to receive his crown. Even Tender Taps gave him an approval blink for him.

"And now, the queen is..." Ms. Cheerilee said, opening the other letter "...DIAMOND TIARA!"

Everypony was shocked that Diamond Tiara won, but they still cheered anyway as she went to stage to receive her tiara.

But no pony realized that upstage, Snips and Snails were ready with the bucket full of jelly.

"Sweet Celestia...they all love me now..." Diamond Tiara said with her eyes filled with joy tears.

But Diamond Tiara's fairy tale fantasy ended as Snips and Snails poured the strawberry jelly over her head! Now she was covered with sticky red jelly that completely ruined her dress. After a few seconds staring at Diamond Tiara, they started laughing at her, except the CMC and their respective partners (except Button Mash, getting a slap from Sweetie Belle), Silver Spoon and Cheerilee.

"We did, Snips!" Snails cheered.

"Now we're gonna be loved!" Snips cheered too.

Diamond Tiara felt so heartbroken that she bursted into tears and ran away as fast as possible.

"TIARA, WAIT!" Silver Spoon called.

But it started raining as Diamond Tiara kept running to Everfree Forest.

 **End of Act II**


	3. Act III and Epilogue

**Act III**

As soon as it started raining, Ms. Cheerilee asked everyone to go inside. Ms. Cheerilee was upset for the prank some pony pulled on Diamond Tiara.

"Okay, who was the pony who pulled that prank on your classmate Diamond Tiara?" Ms. Cheerilee asked with a stern tone as she looked at Snips and Snails as they nervously reacted "You two weren't on the dance floor. Were they you?"

"Ah...no!" Snips answered.

"We didn't go to Sugarcube Corner for the jelly!" Snails said.

"You WHAT?!" Ms. Cheerilee asked, angrily.

"SNAILS!" Snips scolded.

"What? I said we DIDN'T go to Sugarcube Corner!" Snails said.

"But it would only make us more guilty!" Snips said.

"False" Snails rebuted.

"Truth!" Snips refuted too.

"ENOUGH!" Ms. Cheerilee demanded "I'll think about your punishment later. The most important thing is to find Diamond Tiara"

"But it's raining!" Silver Spoon said.

"We need to make an umbrella" Ms. Cheerilee said "Every pony: grab construction paper, plastic, wooden sticks and glue!"

"YES, MA'AM" Every pony replied.

Meanwhile, in Everfree Forest; Diamond Tiara was already lost as she lied on a rock to cry alone. Suddenly, everything around was changing: everything turning black, the trees disappearing and the rocks sinking (ending Diamond Tiara on the floor). She opened her eyes and she found the CMC jumping with a rope and having fun.

"Guys!" Diamond Tiara called "Can I play with you?"

"Uh, why?" Apple Bloom asked with a nasty tone "You don't have something else to do?"

"Like making fun at our Cutie Marks?" Sweetie Belle asked, with the same tone.

"Or calling us 'Blank Flanks'?" Scootaloo asked, ALSO with the same tone.

"B-But, you're all my friends!" Diamond Tiara said.

"ARE WE?" The CMC angrily asked as they suddenly turned giants to make Diamond Tiara feel weak.

"Does a friend insult to a friend's grandma?!" Apple Bloom asked.

"Does a friend blackmails in order to make meanie stories to other ponies?!" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Does a friend makes fun at some friend's flight DISABILITY?!" Scootaloo asked.

"I-I..." Diamond Tiara said, brimming tears on her eyes.

"Oh, poor thing, are you gonna cry?" Apple Bloom asked with a mocking tone.

"Maybe we should call somepony else" Sweetie Belle said.

"Good idea" Scootaloo agreed.

Then the CMC merged and they became Silver Spoon.

"SILVER SPOON!" Diamond Tiara said as she tried to hug her, but she was transparent as a ghost "Huh?"

"You don't deserve any friends" Silver Spoon said.

"What?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Are you dear or what?" Silver Spoon answered "I repeat: You DO NOT deserve any FRIENDS! Not matter what you do, that's never gonna change what you did before. Once a mean filly, ALWAYS a mean filly!"

She activated a trap floor that made Diamond Tiara falling on a well.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Diamond Tiara screamed until she hit the bottom of the well.

Then Snips and Snails appeared and they poured gallons and gallons of strawberry jelly to drown Diamond Tiara.

"HELP!" Diamond Tiara screamed "SOME PONY, HELP! I'M SORRY!

Diamond Tiara was about to get drowned...until a blue magic pulled her up and she ascended until she's out of the well.

She appeared in a magical space (like in 'The Magical Mystery Cure') where she met...PRINCESS LUNA!

"Greetings, my child" Princess Luna greeted with a royal tone.

"Princess Luna?" Diamond Tiara asked, surprised.

"I sense an inner conflict in you" Princess Luna said "Can you tell me your feelings?"

"Sigh...I don't understand, Princess" Diamond Tiara said, really confused "Every pony has forgiven me, why am I still feeling so bad?"

"You're wrong, there's one more pony who hasn't forgiven you" Princess Luna answered.

"Really?" Diamond Tiara asked "But, who?"

"You..." Princess Luna answered, making a mirror to appear in front of Diamond Tiara "Listen, I know how it feels being atoned by your past mistakes. I thought I would never live it down after being Nightmare Moon for so long. But thanks to Twilight Sparkle and her friends, I managed to overcome my fears and open my heart to any pony"

"You're telling me that I should ask Princess Twilight for help?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"No, you already have friends" Princess Luna answered as she made appear a vision where Silver Spoon, the CMC and the others looking for Diamond Tiara.

 _DIAMOND TIARA!_

 _Where are you?!_

 _If you can hear us, come out!_

"I think they're looking for you"

"They are, they're really care for me!" Diamond Tiara said.

"Are you ready to go back?" Princess Luna asked.

"Oh, yes, your highness!" Diamond Tiara answered.

"Please, just call me Luna" Luna answered.

"Oh, I mean, Luna" Diamond Tiara said.

Luna used her magic to transport Diamond Tiara back to the Everfree Forest. Then she heard her classmates' voices calling for her.

"Guys, over here!" Diamond Tiara said.

"Diamond Tiara!" Silver Spoon exclaimed as she gave her a hug.

"I won't run away from you anymore" Diamond Tiara said, brimming tears.

"Uh...are you okay?" Silver Spoon asked, confused.

"I'm happy to see all my friends!" Diamond Tiara answered "Also, you're not gonna believe it: but I met Princess Luna!"

"YOU DID?!" The CMC asked, surprised despite they already met her.

"Yes, I had a nightmare and she saved me from it" Diamond Tiara said "Isn't it awesome?"

"Uh...yeah, sounds really awesome!" Apple Bloom said, trying to sound excited.

"But we already...!" Scootaloo said as Sweetie Belle covered her mouth.

"REALLY AWESOME!" Sweetie Belle said.

They went back to school, where Ms. Cheerilee called Diamond Tiara's parents: Filthy Rich and Spoiled Rich.

"Oh, Diamond Tiara!" Spoiled Rich said, being an overdramatic worried mother "Look at you: soaked and with the expensive dress I bought ruined! But, at least you're fine!"

"Diamond Tiara, Snips and Snails have something to tell you" Ms. Cheerilee said as Snips and Snails approached her.

"WE'RE SORRY, DIAMOND TIARA..." Snips and Snails said.

"Oh, that's okay, guys" Diamond Tiara said "I guess I had it coming"

"That means we can go?" Snails asked.

"No so fast!" Filthy Rich answered "If you're really sorry, you must also pay for the dress"

"How?" Snips and Snails asked.

 **Epilogue**

Next day, in a very sunny day, Diamond Tiara invited Silver Spoon and the CMC to the pool. They all were taking the sun.

"This is SO good!" Sweetie Belle said "Thanks, Diamond Tiara!"

"Anything for my friends" Diamond Tiara said.

"I'm thirsty!" Silver Spoon said.

"Let me handle this" Diamond Tiara said as she made ring a bell.

Then Snips and Snails appeared, dressed as butlers.

"Can you bring us some lemonade?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Yes, ma'am" Snips and Snails answered as they went for the lemonade.

"The prank was a bad idea" Snips said.

"Totally..." Snails said.

The five fillies started laughing.

 **The End**


End file.
